


Perfect Carlos and His Perfect Hair

by eternalscout



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Night Vale Kink Meme, hair porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalscout/pseuds/eternalscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is getting a little shaggy. Cecil demands that if the hair must be cut, he should be the one to do it so he will have nobody to blame but himself if it goes wrong.</p><p>It is possibly the most erotic experience of Cecil's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Carlos and His Perfect Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This fic is a reposted fill for the Night Vale Community Kink Meme. The summary above is the OP's original request. You can find this fill and others at http://nightvalecommunitykink.dreamwidth.org/.

The desert wasn't the place for long hair. If Carlos could go back and do it all again, he would've gotten a haircut before he'd entered Night Vale that first time. It was too late now. Even more so because he was in a relationship with his hair's biggest fan.

Carlos had tried multiple times since the Telly the Barber Incident to get it trimmed. And the sudden influx of new radio interns made sense when he realized that all of the pressing "science issues" that kept cropping up as soon as he opened the door of a barber shop were communicated to him by teens and young adults still wearing their name badges.

Confronting Cecil about it hadn't ended well. Carlos had been prepared to field his protests. Instead he found himself seated in one of his kitchen chairs, antique looking copies of the Night Vale Daily Journal spread beneath and a white bed sheet tied snuggly around his throat.

Cecil approached, white sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a wicked pair of scissors in one hand.

Maybe long hair wasn't so bad.

"Cecil, I don't know if this--"

Cecil shushed him, stepping behind and resting his hands on his shoulders. Carlos realized with relief that the scissors had been left on the kitchen counter.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't have done it in the studio. On the air," Cecil said.

"Every day I'm more grateful that you don't have a television show."

Cecil scoffed behind him and Carlos spotted a comb in his hand out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you ready, sweet Carlos?"

"I doubt it."

Cecil ignored him, sliding the comb through the thickest part of his hair. The teeth scraped pleasantly against Carlos's scalp, though he had trouble enjoying the sensation with the scissors so close by.

"Oh..." Cecil breathed behind him, repeating the gesture. "Oh, Carlos..."

"What is it?"

Cecil's nails came next, scraping lightly as his fingers threaded through the strands. "Oh..."

"Oh?"

His fingers tightened and Carlos felt heat creep down his throat. "Cecil, are you fondling my hair?"

"It is beautiful," Cecil murmured behind him.

Carlos felt his breath on the back of his neck and knew he'd leaned in.

"What in the world are you doing back there, Cecil?"

A light kiss was pressed to the back of his ear and Carlos tried to turn only to be stopped by Cecil's tightening grip. Shit, was he going to tear it out? He wouldn't put it past him to keep it in a jar somewhere. Or to mount it on a wall...

Cecil's fingers relaxed and Carlos shifted in the chair, twisting so he could frown back at him. Cecil wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned in, rubbing his cheek against Carlos's hair.

"Cecil, what in the world are you doing?"

"How could you have ever thought of cutting it, sweet Carlos? It would be a crime."

"You promised, Cecil."

"You'll thank me, Carlos."

Carlos scowled at that, though the expression melted from his face as an idea took root. "How about a trade then?"

"A trade?" Cecil echoed, his voice vibrating through Carlos.

"I'll let you interview me on your show if you cut it."

The silence behind him was deafening. Were it not for Cecil's body still resting against his, Carlos would have thought he'd left the room.

"Do we have a deal?" Carlos asked, unnerved when Cecil never answered.

"A deal," Cecil finally agreed.

His hair didn't wind up as nearly as short as he'd wanted it, but at least it no longer felt quite so heavy or hot. And being interviewed by Cecil was a small price to pay, even if the other man spent the entire segment relentlessly running his hands through Carlos's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Also, if you're a tumblr addict (like me), you can find me at therudesea.tumblr.com.


End file.
